Kisah Angin dan Bayangan
by kai anbu
Summary: CHAP 8 UPDATE. Madara Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha bukan hanya karena Hashirama. Tetapi sesuatu yang terkait dengan perempuan yang dicintainya, Shika Uchiha, dan pengawalnya, Tema Kaze. (Kisah lain ShikaTema di awal pembentukan Konoha, genderbend, era Hashirama). MaleTema x FemShika, Madara x femShika. I do not own the picture of this fic
1. Bagian satu: Madara

"Tema,"

Tema Kaze menoleh.

Lelaki tinggi tegap itu sedang berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Hanya mengenakan hakama hitam, ditambah rambut lurusnya yang tebal tergerai hingga ke punggung, sosok Madara Uchiha takkan pernah bisa diabaikan. Bahkan ketika ia tak mengenakan baju zirah, pancaran kekuatannya tetap.

Tetapi Tema melihat bukan aura kekuatan yang hari ini dominan; kedua bahu itu menunjukkan kekecewaan. Juga ada raut tipis kegelisahan yang disembunyikan oleh tuannya dengan sangat baik, di baik raut wajahnya yang terkesan keras.

"Ya, tuan." Ia berbalik, sedikit menunduk, menunjukkan penghormatan dan simpati. Sebagaimana seorang hamba setia.

"Nama perempuan Uchiha yang menjadi calon tunangan Tobirama sudah diumumkan kepala klan," suaranya pelan dan berat. Eskpresi wajah Madara tak berubah, namun Tema merasakan dugaannya tentang suasana hati Madara terbukti dengan perkataan itu.

"Siapa, tuan?" ia tetap bertanya meskipun Tema telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Shika Uchiha,"

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian satu: Madara**

::

;

;

Kadang-kadang dalam satu klan bisa terlahir satu anomali.

Tobirama yang lahir di klan Senju, ia satu-satunya yang berambut pirang. Dan tak seperti kakaknya Hashirama, atau Senju lain yang supel dan ramah, atau memiliki elemen tanah hingga bisa mengendalikan kayu. Tobirama justru cenderung dingin dan kejam, dan ia justru mengendalikan air yang notabene berlawanan dengan sifatnya.

Shika Uchiha juga demikian. Gadis itu terlahir di klan Uchiha yang seharusnya berambut hitam dan berelemen api atau petir; gadis Sharingan itu justru berambut pirang dan berelemen angin. Ia sempat dikucilkan, namun kakak beradik terkuat di klan, Izuna dan Madara, membela keberadaannya. Shika adalah satu-satunya kunoichi di klan Uchiha yang ikut bertarung di garis depan.

Tema Kaze lahir di keluarga Kaze yang mengabdi pada Uchiha. Ketika elemennya seharusnya angin, ia justru memiliki tanah. Angin menghembus di angkasa membantu menjalarkan api, sementara ia rendah hati menjejak di tanah. Api dan air memang bertentangan, tetapi tanah selalu netral dan tangguh. Tema mengabdi sebagai tangan kiri Madara Uchiha, yang kehilangan tangan kanannya dalam perang, adiknya sendiri, Izuna.

Hanya Tema yang tahu semua rahasia Madara; termasuk besarnya lubang dalam hati Madara karena kehilangan Izuna.

Karena Tema memang tanah; tanah menerima apapun untuk tumbuh; Tanah menopang apapun yang berdiri di atasnya; dan tanah tetap diam ketika api menginjak-injaknya.

Seharusnya tanah yang dimiliki api tak pernah bergabung dengan tanah lain seperti Senju; apalagi dengan anomali Senju yang berupa air. Tanah itu bisa bergabung, bercampur, menjadi subur, menumbuhkan kayu, dan akhirnya melihat angkasa.

Lalu menginginkan angin.

**;**

**;**

**;**

"Shika akan menjadi calon pengantin Tobirama, tuan?"

Madara menjawab dengan melipat tangannya. Ketidaksetujuan itu terlihat jelas bagi Tema.

Di tebing tinggi tempat mereka berdua sering menyendiri, saat ini, angin dingin berhembus pelan. Namun Tema tak merasakan hawa dingin. Ia merasakan api yang berkobar.

Api kebencian yang tanpa bentuk, yang mewujud pelan-pelan memenuhi relung hati Madara. Tema telah membacanya sejak klan Uchiha mulai menerapkan beberapa strategi untuk menjaga eksistensi mereka agar kuat di Konoha. Termasuk strategi pernikahan antara klan.

Ia mengenal benar siapa Madara. Madara adalah ksatria, seorang shinobi murni. Selain strategi pertempuran yang tertera di atas kertas, Madara tak pernah menyetujui strategi politik yang penuh kepalsuan semacam itu. Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha sendiri, yang nota bene berisi para shinobi tempur terkuat, yang seharusnya menegakkan panji mereka dengan dentingan pedang, kunai dan rapalan jurus Susano'o. Hingga Klan Uchiha melakukan ini dan itu untuk keamanan mereka sendiri, itu adalah tindakan pengecut yang tak bisa dimaafkan oleh Madara.

Madara telah bersuara, memprotes rencana pernikahan antar klan itu. Tetapi tak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Apakah Tuan menyatakan tak setuju?"

_Shika Uchiha adalah kesayanganmu. Sudah kauanggap adikmu sendiri. _

"Huh,.." Madara hanya mendecih. Raut wajahnya tak senang.

"Aku hanya mengatakan tak setuju pada rencana perkawinan antar klan ini," sahutnya sambil menatap menerawang pemandangan sungai dan tebing di depannya. Tema melihat pandangan mata itu menjawab lain.

"Apakah Shika berada di sana, ketika namanya disebut sebagai calon pengantin?" Tema yang cerdas kembali bertanya. Ia merasa harus menafsir kadar kekecewaan tuannya, dan memperkirakan apa yang terjadi. Demikian memang darah Kaze yang mengalir dalam dirinya; cepat dalam memahami tanda-tanda, cerdas dalam mengkalkulasikan sesuatu. Satu kejeniusan yang membuat klan Uchiha setia mempekerjakan Kaze.

"Ya."

Tema menunduk, memahami situasinya.

_Berarti Shika menerima saja keputusan itu. Shika diam saja. _

_Dan Madara, tuanku ini, tak mungkin membela Shika kecuali kalau Shika menolak. _

_Karena tuan tak ingin anggota klan yang lain tahu kalau…._

"Tema, aku tak mau terjadi apapun pada Shika," Madara menoleh padanya.

"Aku ingin kau melindungi Shika."

Ada jeda sejenak antara kedua lelaki itu.

Lalu Tema menunduk hormat.

"Baik, tuan…"

Bersambung ke

**Bagian 2: Shika**


	2. Bagian dua: Shika

"Shika,"

Shika menoleh.

Madara telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Telah begitu lama, ia tahu kalau dirinya diperlakukan sedikit istimewa oleh Madara. Madara, kakak Izuna yang pemberani dan kuat. _Ah, tapi Izuna telah pergi,_ sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Kehilangan Izuna membuat Madara berubah. Menjadi kaku, kejam dan sedikit menakutkan. Semua tindak-tanduknya kini berdasarkan pada prasangka rapuh yang belum tentu benar, terutama bila menyangkut Hashirama dan klan Senju.

"Kau akan menjadi calon pengantin Tobirama," suara Madara terdengar pelan dan berat. Shika sedikit banyak tahu arah pembicaraan Madara, namun ia hanya mampu menebak-nebak, bagaimana isi hati Madara saat ini.

"Ya, Kak Madara…" Shika hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai diantara ikat kepalanya yang tinggi terikat rapi di belakang kepala, menari-nari ditiup angin.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kau tinggal bilang padaku." Lanjut Madara.

Shika sedikit terkejut.

Dengan kekuatannya, Madara bisa melakukan apa saja.

_Apa saja. _

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu," Shika mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Lagipula… ini untuk kebaikan klan…" suara Shika terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Madara mencengkram lengannya. Sangat erat, hingga terasa sakit.

Madara menatapnya tajam.

"Menanggungkan beban menjaga hubungan dengan Senju kepadamu, hingga kau harus menjadi pengantin adik Hashirama,…."

_Sungguh klan ini telah berubah menjadi pengecut. _

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian dua: Shika**

::

;

;

Arak-arakan calon pengantin telah siap sejak fajar belum menyingsing. Terdiri dari beberapa orang termasuk kepala klan Uchiha yang bertugas menjadi wali Shika. Kedua orangtua Shika sendiri telah meninggal sejak kecil. Ayahnya adalah martir dalam perang, sedang ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Seharusnya, sebagai sepupu jauh, Madara juga berada dalam iringan itu, juga karena ia adalah salah satu anggota klan yang penting.

Namun Madara tak menampakkan diri. Kehadirannya justru digantikan oleh hambanya yang setia, Tema Kaze.

Shika telah beberapa kali melihat Tema, kehadiran lelaki itu tampak biasa-biasa saja sebelumnya, hingga pagi ini ia datang tanpa bersama tuannya.

Mengenakan baju zirah, Tema adalah seorang lelaki tegap berwajah tampan dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Shika pernah mendengar kalau klan Kaze terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kejeniusannya, tapi ia baru menyadari keberadaan Tema justru tanpa Madara. Mungkin selama ini, bayangan Madara yang kuat telah menutupi keberadaannya.

Shika baru menyadari ada lelaki setampan itu, yang alisnya tipis melengkung indah bak bulan sabit, dalam wajah berkulit pucat yang sempurna. Tema berambut hitam legam yang dikuncir seadanya di atas kepala, beberapa rambutnya terlepas berjuntai-juntai berantakan di dahi dan dekat telinga, tetapi semua itu membuatnya tampak jantan. Pembawaan sungguh tenang, mengingatkan Shika akan padang rumput luas berangin yang lapang. Dan ketika Tema bersuara,…semua orang mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Tuan Madara menginginkan saya untuk mengawal Shika Uchiha menuju rumah Senju," ia berlutut di depan kepala klan, menunjukkan kesantunan.

"Dan mengapa ia sendiri tak datang?"

"Tuan Madara membutuhkan waktu menyendiri," Shika berdiri.

"Rupanya benar, kalau Madara diam-diam menyukai Shika Uchiha, hm?" Perkataan kepala klan langsung menohok.

Wajah Shika mengeras. Ia tak pernah suka tuannya dihina.

"Anda jangan menilai Tuan Madara seenaknya,"

"Dia ikut atau tidak, itu terserah dia sendiri!" Shika dengan ketus memotong perkataan kepala klan. Ia menyibak kerudung putihnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang garang di belakang kepala klan.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan segera berangkat, atau meributkan seseorang yang tidak ada disini?!" Shika menatap semua orang dengan pandangan tajam.

_Baiklah, ide pernikahan antar klan ini sudah merupakan paksaan buatku, tapi hal seperti ini membuatku semakin jengkel._ Shika membatin dalam hati. Ia sendiri tak betah dengan kimono putih rangkap dan hakama putih panjang yang membuatnya tampak mencolok diantara para anggota klan Uchiha yang bepenampilan hitam dan biru gelap. Kerisihan itu terlihat jelas di mata Tema, yang diam-diam tersenyum.

_Tobirama yang keras akan mendapatkan calon pengantin yang sama kerasnya._ Tema ingin tertawa dalam hati.

Kepala klan tidak kelihatan senang namun semua orang kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, rombongan itu berangkat dengan Shika berada di tengah, mengenakan komono putih berlapis entahlah yang membuat langkahnya sedikit terseret-seret. Kepalanya juga dikerudungi penutup kepala berwarna putih yang menandakan ia seorang perawan yang akan ditunangkan, diantarkan ke rumah calon pengantin pria.

Rombongan itu berjalan lambat hingg rumah Senju terlihat di kejauhan. Di depan rumah itu, beberapa anggota keluarga Senju juga telah berkumpul untuk menyambut. Hashirama ada diantaranya, wajahnya tampak senang berseri-seri. Sedang Tobirama, ia tampak biasa saja, tak terlihat bergairah. Mungkin sama kesalnya karena ia satu-satunya yang mengenakan kimono dan hakama putih, sementara yang lain hitam.

"Menyebalkan,…" Shika mendecih pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Dan saat itu Tema menyadari kalau mungkin, _mungkin,…_

Shika berharap semua ini tak terjadi.

Atau mungkin,… ia berharap Madara ada disini mengiringinya.

Lalu… mengeluarkan Mangekyo Sharingannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan paksa ini, yang bisa menyulut pertempuran lagi antara Senju dan Uchiha.

Tema tahu, meski tak melihat Madara, Tema merasakan kalau Madara mengikuti mereka.

Madara, memang mengikuti rombongan itu. Dari kejauhan, dari tempat yang tak terlihat.

"Terimakasih anda semua bersedia datang ke sini," Hashirama datang menyambut. Lalu dengan keramahtamahan yang sulit ditolak, ia mulai berbasa-basi, memeperkenalkan semua anggota keluarganya satu persatu.

"Tobirama, ini calon pengantinmu,"

Tobirama maju selangkah.

Tangannya meraih ujung kerudung putih yang menutup wajah Shika.

Tobirama menarik kerudung itu.

Tersibaklah wajah Shika, gadis Uchiha berambut pirang itu. Rambutnya telah dilepas dari ikatan rambut dan _hitai arate,_ terjuntai jatuh seperti sutra berwarna emas. Dalam balutan kimono putih itu, kulitnya tampak transparan dan indah, seolah seperti kecantikan yang dibingkai emas murni. Ia tampak bukan lagi seperti seorang kunoichi, tapi puteri dari negeri antah-berantah.

Tobirama terpana.

Tema ikut terpesona.

Apakah ini Shika Uchiha yang sama ikut bertempur bersama dirinya, yang melempar kunai dan menghunus pedang, yang seringkali menutup wajahnya dengan topeng itu? Apakah ini gadis Sharingan yang sama yang sering dibicarakan itu?

Shika, satu-satunya kunoichi dari klan Uchiha yang ikut berperang di garis depan. Saat perang dahulu, ia bergerak secepat angin, beraksi dengan topeng dan pakaian serba hitam. Topeng itu hanya untuk mengelabui lawan sehingga mereka tak tahu ia wanita; dan sebagian juga untuk melindunginya karena ia satu-satunya perempuan bermata Sharingan di klan Uchiha.

Dan kunoichi itu…

_Jatuh ke pelukan Tobirama. _

Tiba-tiba Tema merasa iri kepada Tobirama.

"Engkau boleh membawa seorang pengawal untuk menemanimu tinggal di rumah Senju, sampai hari penikahan tiba," suara Hashirama sedikit mengejutkan Tema. Ia sempat terbawa alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau," Shika tiba-tiba menoleh kepada Tema yang berdiri taka uh di sampingnya.

"Tema Kaze, kau jadi pengawalku,"

Tema terkesiap.

Tapi, ia memang hanya pengawal…

Yang hanya boleh patuh.

"Baik,"

Bersambung ke

**Bagian Tiga: Hashirama**

* * *

Catatan penulis:

Maaf, mungkin karakter Tema Kaze dan Shika Uchha ini bukan _genderbender_ murni, tapi sudah agak mengarah ke OC. Jadi anggap saja begini:

Tema Kaze adalah Shikamaru, dalam versi yang lebih tenang dan elegan, ia juga jenius, dan berikut jurusnya menggunakan bayangan.

Shika Uchiha adalah Temari, sifatnya keras, mandiri dan elemennya juga angin. Ia juga punya dengan sedikit atribut Shikamaru "menyebalkan".

Sedangkan karakter lainnya, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, canon IC sama seperti aslinya.


	3. Bagian tiga: Hashirama

"Tema,"

Tema menoleh, ia melihat Hasirama telah berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat dalam jubah berwarna coklat terang sederhana, dengan balutan kain berwarna hitam di sekeliling lehernya. Sejak Konoha berdiri beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hashirama telah menanggalkan semua baju zirahnya; seolah hal itu adalah perwujudan janjinya untuk menghentikan perang.

Tema sedikit terkejut bukan karena Hashirama menyapanya, namun karena kehadiran Hashirama, shinobi yang mengalahkan Madara itu, justru tak memiliki aura kekuatan seperti tuannya.

"Madara tidak muncul di upacara pertunangan, apakah dia marah?" Hashirama bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

_Meskipun ramah,_ _pertanyaannya tajam,_ pikir Tema.

"Tuan sedang butuh menyendiri, banyak yang sepertinya beliau pikirkan untuk Uchiha dan Konoha,"

"Hmmm…" Hashirama mengerutkan keningnya, tampak curiga.

"Dia…" Hashirama berbisik dengan nada hati-hati.

"Dia _tidak menyukai_ calon mempelai wanita, kan?"

Tema terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian tiga: Hashirama**

::

;

;

Hashirama telah membacanya.

_Firasat orang ini tajam._

Tema merasa harus menyelamatkan muka tuannya.

"Tuan tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut hal itu," ia memutuskan mengambil jalan tengah.

"Hmmm…" Hashirama kembali mengerutkan kening, merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Tema. "Tetapi keputusan Shika Uchiha sebagai calon pengantin sudah melewati musyawarah klan Uchiha, bukan?"

Tema hanya mengangguk, mengesankan sebagai hamba yang patuh.

"Saya kira begitu, tuan Hashirama. Saya sendiri tidak mengikuti rapat itu, karena saya bukan bagian dari klan Uchiha,"

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Hashirama menepuk pundak Tema keras-keras. Nada khawatir yang serus itu segera berganti dengan sapaan ramah yang ceria.

"Klan Kaze sudah terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kejeniusannya, kau tidak boleh terlalu merendah seperti itu, baik itu di depan klan Uchiha atau di depanku!"

Tema mematung. Kata-kata Hashirama sepeti memuji dan menyindir pada saat yang sama. Dan dalam kalimat itulah, Hashirama menunjukkan kecerdasannya sebagai seorang Senju, klan yang memiliki kekuatan dan kebesaran setingkat Uchiha, yang lalu keluar sebagai pemenang perang.

Tema mulai mengamati Hashirama. Hashirama memiliki aura yang begitu tenang; keberadaannya hampir seperti orang awam, tak ubahnya seperti seorang penebang kayu atau petani yang bekerja di sawah. Ia tampak begitu bersahaja sebagai seorang shinobi setingkat Sannin. Tema harus mengakui, inilah keistimewaan Hashirama yang membuatnya unggul dari Madara.

Hashirama begitu membumi, menyatu dengan alam semesta, hingga kehadirannya tidak bergesekan keras dengan sekitarnya. Ia seolah langsung masuk menjadi bagian dari sesuatu, dan menjalin harmoni dengan lingkungannya; dan itulah yang Tema rasakan ketika pertama kali Hashirama mengajaknya berbicara.

_Dia bukan hanya membaca kemampuanku. _

_Tapi juga membangkitkan sesuatu yang terlarang bagi klan kami. _

_Keinginan untuk mandiri, bebas, tak mengabdi pada klan apapun…. _

"Baiklah, Tema…" Hashirama kembali tersenyum akrab padanya. "karena kau sudah diputuskan mengawal Shika hingga hari pernikahan, anggaplah rumah Senju ini rumahmu sendiri. Kau bebas melakukan apapun untuk kepentingan tuanmu, Shika Uchiha."

Merasa terhormat dengan sambutan Hashirama sebagai tuan rumah, Tema hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"Kau juga bebas mengunjungi perpustakaan pribadiku. Disana ada Hazuki, tabib sekaligus pustakawan pribadi kami. Hari ini, dia juga datang kok…" Hashirama melemparkan pandangan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak jauh berada di sana. Ia menemukan satu wajah yang dimaksud dan memanggilnya.

"Hazuki!"

Seorang lelaki muda kurus keluar dari kerumunan, berlari ke arah Hashirama. Rambutnya yang hitam tebal memanjang sebahu, dibiarkan tergerai seadanya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menyiratkan kecerdasan dan keuletan. Gerak-geriknya juga tampak gesit, tapi Tema tak merasakan cakra yang spesial keluar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Ia juga tampaknya tak membawa senjata sama sekali.

_Bukan Shinobi. Juga bukan Samurai. _Pikiran Tema secara otomatis menganalisa.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Hazuki, panggil saja aku Hashirama! Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu formal,"

"Kalau Tuan jadi Hokage, sama saja bukan?" Hazuki sedikit memprotes.

"Hazuki, ini Tema Kaze, pengawal mempelai wanita. Dia juga akan tinggal di rumah ini. Dia mungkin akan mengunjungi kantormu di perpustakaan sesekali. Kalian bisa berdiskusi, kupikir kalian akan cocok!" Hashirama memperkenalkan Hazuki kepada Tema.

Hazuki mengangguk. Ia menjabat tangan Tema.

"Hazuki Nara,"

"Nara, klan yang menggembalakan kijang?" Ia ingat di luar kepala semua klan berikut keistimewaan mereka masing-masing, termasuk klan yang bukan shinobi dan samurai. Ia teringat pernah mendengar Madara tak menyukai klan semacam ini karena dianggapnya tidak berguna. Klan berisi orang-orang biasa takkan menyumbang apapun bila diterima menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Klan Nara adalah salah satunya.

"Aku pernah dengar tanduk-tanduk kijang yang kalian gembalakan sangat berkhasiat." Tema mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Ah ya, itu keluargaku yang menernak mereka," Hazuki mengangguk antusias. "Beruntung Hashirama memberikan kami padang rumput yang luas untuk menernak kijang. Karena menggembalakan binatang-binatang itu cukup merepotkan, kita harus memperhatikan jenis tanah, rerumputan dan cuaca juga. Belum lagi memperhatikan kotorannya dan mengurus mereka saat sakit. Dan kami repot sekali saat masuk musim kawin, para kijang itu bakalan menjadi beringas. Aku memilih menjadi pustakawan saja daripada penggembala,"

_Tetapi kedua pekerjaan itu sama membosankannya_,… pikir Tema. Tak ada bedanya diam sepanjang hari di padang luas dengan mendekur sepanjang hari di bilik perpustakaan.

"Datanglah ke perpustakaan tuan Hashirama. Kau bebas membaca buku apa saja di sana,"

Tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan bagi Tema.

"Terimakasih…" Tema merasa sedikit tersanjung. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti seorang tamu terhormat.

"Kalian sama cerdas, berakrab-akrablah kalian!" Hashirama tersenyum lebar.

Hashirama melangkah meninggalkannya, dengan Tema menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

_Ia layak menjadi pemimpin Konoha_, kesimpulan Tema pasti.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat Hashirama berbicara sejenak dengan Tobirama. Tobirama yang berambut kelabu dan tampak berwajah keras, membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya serius dengan kakaknya.

Tema mengamati perbedaan bagai bumi dan langit antara kedua bersaudara itu. Ia pernah mendengar keberanian dan dinginnya kepala Tobirama dalam perang, yang sedikit banyak ada kemiripan dengan Madara. Tobirama tampak selalu waspada dan siaga; seolah kekuarangan rasa percaya pada orang lain. Bahkan kepada kakaknya sendiri.

Tobirama melirik Tema sekilas, dari kejauhan.

Ada tatapan curiga yang terbersit dalam pandangan mata Tobirama.

Tema merasakannya dengan jelas.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, sekali lagi ia merasa tak rela kalau Shika menjadi milik Tobirama.

Bersambung ke

**Bagian Empat: Tobirama**

Catatan penulis:

Terimakasih atas review, fave dan follownya. Maaf belum bisa kubalas satu-satu. But I really love you all…

Oh ya, fic ini memang kudesain begini, under 1K karena aku juga membuatnya dengan sangat santai. Sekaligus latihan menulis under 1K.


	4. bagian empat: Tobirama

"Tema,"

Ketenangan Tema membaca terusik, namun suara yang dikenalnya itu membuatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian. Diletakkannya buku tebal tentang ilmu strategi perang yang sedang dibacanya dengan tekun. Buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari Hazuki. Yang ia pilih untuk tidak dibaca di perpustakaan, tetapi di pinggiran kolam teratai yang terletak di belakang rumah Senju, yang sepi dari keramaian.

"Tema,…" Shika telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia seperti menahan perasaan.

"Ada apa, nona Shika?" Tema langsung berdiri mendekati Shika.

"Duduklah," Tema menyilakan Shika untuk duduk di batu tempat ia bersantai tadi Sedang ia sendiri, kini duduk berlutut menghadap Shika.

Shika duduk, menatap Tema. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat membebani pikirannya.

"Tema,.." Suaranya tersendat. Air mata mulai menitik di pipinya.

Tema hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh simpati.

Hari keempat tinggal di rumah Senju, pernikahan akan dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi.

"Tema, aku takut…"

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian empat: Tobirama**

::

;

;

_Mengapa, nona Shika?_

_Mengapa kau harus mengatakan padaku kalau kau takut?_

Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya pada Tuan Madara, agar ia membelamu untuk mencegahmu jatuh ke pelukan Tobirama Senju?

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Shika?"

Shika menghapus air matanya.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Tema yang cerdas, memahami hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang Shika tak mampu mengatakannya, kecuali dengan isakan tangis tentang rasa takut. Rasa takut yang mungkin datang dari perputaran nasib yang tak terduga, di satu waktu ia terdampar di medan perang, dan tiba-tiba kini ia berada di rumah Senju. Dan waktu hanya tinggal menunggu, akan segera tiba saatnya ia menjadi pendamping Tobirama.

"Aku takut …" dan Shika hanya mengulang kalimat itu lagi.

Tema menunggu.

Shika menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya muram. Ia tampak sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tema tak melepaskan tatapannya sedetikpun dari paras itu.

Shika Uchiha, wanita tangguh klan Uchiha, yang kini tampak beigtu rentan. Tema tak menduga kalau seorang kunoichi pun memiliki sisi rapuh ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menderanya tiba-tiba.

Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya seolah melompat keluar, membuat dirinya mengawang ke langit, perasaan karena dipercaya menjadi saksi air mata seorang Shika Uchiha,… yang belum tentu pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

_Kau… memilih menangis di depanku. _

Tema menunggu dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya bibir Shika mendesiskan satu kata:

"Tobirama…"

Ia berhenti. Seolah tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Kenapa dengan tuan Tobirama?"

"Aku…" suaranya serak, tercekat.

Dan Shika menangis lagi. Kali ini terisak-isak seperti anak kecil.

_Aku tahu. Kau tidak mencintainya, Shika. _

_Benar kata tuanku, klan Uchiha telah memperlakukanmu terlalu kejam,.. _

_Mereka memberikanmu pada Tobirama, yang paling keras diantara semua Senju… apakah karena mereka juga tak menginginkanmu, seorang Uchiha yang berambut pirang, yang memiliki angin sebagai sahabat perangnya?_

Kemudian Tema mendengar bibir Shika mendesiskan satu nama.

"Madara…"

Seharusnya adalah sebuah kewajaran bila Tema mendengar nama tuannya disebut oleh Shika. Mereka telah begitu dekat. Madara adalah pembela dan pelindung Shika, sejak ia ditolak keberadaannya oleh klan Uchiha yang ketat dengan tradisi, yang angkuh dengan ciri khas mereka, sehingga tak bisa menerima satu pengecualian hadirnya seorang gadis Sharingan berambut pirang.

Seharusnya, nama itu wajar ia dengar. Tetapi, kali ini tidak.

Ia merasakan api yang aneh menjalari batinnya yang biasanya tenang.

_Api cemburu?_

Ia adalah tanah, bukan api.

Dan ia hanya anggota klan Kaze yang sekian lama mengabdi pada Uchiha, dan tak layak menncintai seorang Uchiha. Yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mempelai Tobirama Senju, adik sang Hokage. Keseluruhan batinnya telanjur terlalu cerdas untuk menyimpulkan, bahwa ia…

Ia menyimpan simpati lebih pada gadis itu.

Namun, Shika telah menyebut nama tuannya dengan jelas.

_Kau mencintai Madara, Shika? _

Maka Tema hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan suara hatinya yang tak terdengar oleh telinga. Berharap simpatinya sampai, berharap kepeduliannya yang tulus itu terdengar oleh hati Shika. Sekali lagi, logikanya tak pernah mengkhianatinya, menyuruhnya mengendalikan diri untuk tetap peduli, sambil mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri.

_Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi. _

Tema membiarkan Shika menangis hingga puas.

-o0o-

Tobirama berdiri di depan pintu kamar Shika Uchiha. Malam ini telah diatur sebagai jadwal untuk bercengkrama dengan calon mempelai, di salah satu tempat pribadi yang terpisah. Tradisi Senju mengharuskan ada waktu khusus yang diatur untuk melakukan pertemuan empat mata untuk membicarakan rencana masa depan setelah kedua calon akan menikah nantinya. Dan waktunya adalah malam ini, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dibicarakan di hari pertama Shika tiba di rumah Senju. Sesuai kesepakatan, keduanya akan berbicara di kamar pribadi Shika.

Ia mengetuk.

"Shika?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tobirama memegang handel pintu. Membukanya, pelan-pelan.

Tak terkunci.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Shika sedang tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya menghadap ke samping membelakangi pintu. Tobirama dapat melihat tengkuknya yang halus, sementara rambut pirangnya berurai tak beraturan di atas bantal. Nafas halus terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun dengan pelan, dalam balutan kimono tidur yang tipis. Ia tak berselimut, pahanya yang mulus tersibak sedikit.

Tobirama melangkah menuju jendela, melihat bulan. Kebetulan langit malam cerah, ia bisa memperkirakan waktu dengan mudah. Ini belum tengah malam. Dan Shika sudah tidur.

Hari ini memang cukup mlelahkan bagi calon mempelai wanita. Mempelajari berbagai tradisi keluarga Senju, mencoba gaun yang akan digunakan untuk menikah, dan juga mengunjungi ke beberapa kerabat dan klan yang berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Senju, untuk diperkenalkan sebagai calon mempelai wanita. Tak heran bila Shika lelah.

Ia berbalik, melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

_Pintu yang tak terkunci, dan tidur yang lelap. _

Dan kimono tidur yang minim, yang membangkitkan gairah terlarang laki-laki.

_Apa maksudmu, Shika?_

Tobirama duduk di tempat tidur.

Tangannya meraih pelan.

Sejumput rambut emas itu di telapak tangannya, diantara jemarinya.

Ia mencium wanginya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

Tengkuk yang begitu putih, tanpa cela, yang begitu mengundang.

Ia mencium aroma tubuh Shika. Begitu khas, tak sama dengan wangi apapun yang pernah diciumnya selama ini.

Wangi tubuh yang akan segera menjadi miliknya…

Pikiran Tobirama melayang…

**Jleb.**

Tobirama membelalakkan matanya.

Shika baru saja menikamnya, tepat di jantung.

;

;

;

Bersambung ke

**bagian lima: HAZUKI**


	5. Bagian lima: Hazuki

"Tema,"

Tema membuka matanya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan gerakan sigap. Pintu kamarnya diketuk dalam irama yang cepat, seolah sesuatu yang darurat baru saja terjadi. Tema menjelang fajar. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjumpai Hazuki berada di sana.

Hazuki mengenakan jubah perjalanan. Tema melihat bercak-bercak darah di bajunya yang berwarna terang, di balik jubahnya.

"Hazuki? Ada apa?"

"Jangan bertanya. Tuan Tobirama sakit. Kau harus menemaniku untuk mencari bahan-bahan obat,"

Tema mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?" ia teringat Shika. Seketika itu Tema merasakan firasat buruk.

Wajah Hazuki menegang. Ia tampak lain dari biasanya. Namun ia tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan kalau memang sesuatu telah terjadi, tetapi ia tak boleh memberitahunya.

"Apa nona Shika baik-baik saja?"

Hazuki hanya diam.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja, kalau kau tidak segera mencari obatnya," suara berwibawa Hashirama terdengar. Ia telah muncul di belakang Hazuki. Tema terkesiap karena tak merasakan pancaran cakra apapun yang menandakan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tema bertanya sambil menatap tajam Hashirama.

"Akan kuberitahukan setelah kau melakukan tugas dariku," Hashirama balik menatap Tema.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu." Tema membalas.

Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya Tema membantah perintah.

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian lima: Hazuki**

::

;

;

"Tobirama sakit. Juga Shika. Aku ingin kau pergi bersama Hazuki untuk mencarikan obat untuk mereka." suara Hashirama menegas, seperti seorang jenderal yang memberikan perintah.

Tema tak mengendurkan ototnya yang menegang karena membantah.

Hashirama menatapnya tajam tak ubahnya seorang shinobi menatap calon lawan bertarungnya. Sejenak, kewaspadaan dan kesiagaan perang kembali bangkit dalam diri calon Hokage itu, yang Tema bertanya-tanya apa sebabnya.

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini, dan aku tak tahu. _

"Aku bukan pelayan Senju." kali ini Tema membantah lagi, dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. Menuntut Hashirama mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Hashirama menghela napas, samar.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelayan, Tema Kaze," Hashirama menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Tema.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu, untuk mencarikan bahan obat. Ada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Shika setelah obat itu berhasil dibuat."

"Mengapa harus begitu?"

"Karena Shika juga sakit, cukup parah,"

"Ijinkan aku melihatnya,"

"Tidak. Pastikan saja kau menolongnya dengan mendapatkan bahan obatnya," Hashirama berbalik meninggalkannya.

Tema berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Hashirama berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nona Shika?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa rasa takut. Meskipun itu Hashirama, meskipun itu sang calon Hokage yang diteriakinya. Ada batas toleransi kesopanan yang dimiliki seorang Kaze, dan untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut keselamatan tuannya, anggota klan Kaze yang setia takkan sungkan untuk mendobrak etika yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Hashirama menatap Hazuki yang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Lalu menoleh menatap Tema dari sudut matanya.

Tema melihat gestur itu. Ada komunikasi nonverbal yang samar yang ditunjukkan Hashirama. Yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh orang-orang cerdas yang peka semacam Hazuki dan Tema.

Tema lalu mengalah. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tuan Hashirama,"

-o0o-

"Apa yang terjadi, Hazuki?" Tema langsung bertanya ketika mereka sampai di hutan, jauh dari keramaian. Hazuki sesekali berhenti memeriksa apakah tanaman obat yang dicarinya terdapat diantara semak. Sementara itu, Tema meneranginya dengan lentera di belakangnya. Fajar masih sejam lagi, dan hari masih gelap.

"Kau akan mendengarnya dari Tuan Hashirama sendiri. Yang jelas, tuanmu dan nona Shika sakit dan membutuhkan obat segera,"

_Sakit macam apa yang membuat kau harus mencari bahannya hingga ke hutan?_ Tema mendecih dalam hati. Ia tahu kalau Hazuki menyimpan banyak persediaan herbal di kamarnya untuk mengobati luka dan penyakit. Kalau Hazuki harus pergi keluar mencari bahan obat, berarti penyakit itu adalah penyakit langka. Atau memang, kondisi Tobirama lain dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nona Shika?"

"Yang penting kita segera mendapatkan bahan obat, maka ia akan baik-baik saja, Tema! Apa kau tak dengar kata-kata tuan Hashirama tadi?!" Hazuki menjawab dengan nada suara kesal.

Tema hanya diam, tak membalas bentakan Hazuki. Ia mengamati kalau ada kantong kelelahan menggelayut di bawah kedua mata Hazuki. Hazuki mungkin belum tidur. Tema merasa semakin gelisah.

"Apakah masih banyak yang kita butuhkan?"

"Tidak juga, sebagian besar bahan sudah kumiliki. Masalahnya,.. kita membutuhkan satu bahan yang cukup sulit didapat. Karena itu kau diperintahkan menemaniku,"

"Bahan apa?" _tampaknya bahan yang sulit didapat_, tebak Tema.

"Empedu serigala,"

"Tidak masalah." Tema langsung bergegas masuk ke hutan lebih dalam.

Mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam, cukup dalam hingga ke area dimana binatang buas masih bebas berkeliaran. Keduanya tahu dimana harus menemukan binatang itu. Yang menyulitkan adalah karena serigala hidup berkelompok. Mereka harus menangkap satu tanpa mengundang perhatian yang lain.

Tema menengadahkan kepala. Fajar mulai menyingsing.

_Bagus. _

Tema menyiapkan jebakan. Ditangkapnya seekor burung. Lalu ia mengikatkan seutas benang ke kaki burung itu. Lalu ia lepaskan lagi burung itu ke angkasa. Kemudian keduanya bersembunyi di balik semak, di padang luas di dekat sungai dimana kawanan serigala berkumpul.

Tema berlutut dengan mengatupkan tangan, membuat sebuah segel yang tak pernah dilihat Hazuki sebelumnya. Sementara matanya mengamati kawanan serigala di kejauhan dengan mata awas.

"Tertangkap."

Satu serigala bergerak keluar dari kawanan. Gerakannya aneh. Seperi boneka yang dikontrol dari jauh. Hazuki melihat tangan Tema ikut menegang.

Hazuki terperangah ketika serigala itu, menggeram marah, bergerak menuju kearah mereka dalam gerakan yang tampaknya tak sukarela. Kaku seperti boneka. Tetapi Tema tak mengulurkan benang. Tema juga tak melepasakan satu segel di tanah untuk mengontrol gerakan serigala. Tetapi kontrol gerakannya terhadap serigala itu begitu sempurna.

Setahu Hazuki, hanya Shinobi yang menguasai jutsu pengendalian boneka yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Mengendalikan gerakan lawan dari jauh. Tapi, Tema tidak melemparkan benang atau senjata apapun sebagai media pengontrol. Jadi, apa yang digunakan Tema untuk mengontrol gerakan itu?

Ketika jarak serigala itu hanya beberapa depa dekat mereka, Hazuki berusaha mengamati.

Tema menegangkan segel tangannya, lalu mengubah segel tangnnya menjadi kepalan tangan yang besaling bertumpuk. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari semak. Serigala itu hanya bisa menggeram menatapnya. Bahkan menggonggong pun tampaknya serigala itu tak mampu.

"Maaf,"

Tema membuat gerakan mengepal dengan tangannya seperti memeras kain.

Kepala serigala itu terputar paksa seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan tiba-tiba, diikuti suara berderak lirih "_krak_" yang terdengar mengerikan bagi Hazuki. Makhluk itu tak bergerak lagi.

Hazuki tahu apa yang terjadi. Kekuatan yang tak terlihat telah mematahkan kepala serigala itu.

Jurus yang mengerikan. Ia tak mengira kalau Tema yang santun, memiliki jutsu yang aneh seperti itu.

Tema langsung mengangkat tubuh serigala tak bernyawa itu, sembari keduanya melangkah menjauh dari padang tempat kumpulan serigala yang tak menyadari satu anggotanya telah hilang. Begitu mencapai tempat yang aman, Hazuki mengeluarkan pisau dan membedah perut serigala itu. Mengeluarkan empedunya.

"Jutsu apa yang kau pakai?" Hazuki bertanya.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, jurus pengendali bayangan," Tema menjawab pendek.

"Kau menggunakan bayangan untuk mengontrol gerakan serigala itu, hebat," Hazuki memuji. Ada rasa iri dalam nada suaranya. Ia memang lahir di klan biasa yang tak pernah mempelajari jutsu istimewa. Sedikit taijutsu dan pengetahuan tentang pengobatan, hanya itu yang ia pelajari.

"Itu jutsu rahasia yang baru saja dikembangkan di klan Kaze," Tema berkata. Otak cerdasnya bekerja. Ia tahu Hazuki tampak mengagumi Kagemane-nya tadi.

"Hazuki," Tema mendekat. "aku bisa mengajarimu jurus itu,"

"Sungguh?" mata Hazuki melebar.

"Ya." Tema tersenyum. "Sebagai gantinya, tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi,"

Hazuki tercenung.

"Pikirkan, Hazuki." Tema merendahkan suaranya, sedikit mengancam. "Saat ini kita hanya berdua. Aku bisa _memaksamu_ untuk bercerita,"

"Huh," Hazuki, di luar dugaan, tak kelihatan gentar. Ia membungkus empedu serigala yang didapatnya ke dalam kain putih, lalu meletakkannya hati-hati dalam kantong.

"Kau memang hanya melayani Uchiha. Uchiha dan kerabatnya, kalian hanya bisa menggunakan kekerasan," Hazuki berdiri.

"Tema, kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, nonamu juga takkan selamat. Ia terluka sama parahnya dengan tuan Tobirama saat ini," Hazuki menghadapinya tanpa rasa takut.

"Uchiha juga memiliki tabib," balas Tema. "Aku bisa memanggilnya untuk menolong Shika,"

"Kau tak tahu situasinya, Tema. Kalau Uchiha mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam ini, perang akan terjadi lagi. Tuan Hashirama hanya bisa mengandalkanku yang memahami dengan pasti seberapa gawat situasi ini. Tema, aku berharap kau mengerti."

"Aku bisa memahaminya, Hazuki. Tapi silahkan pikirkan,… aku bisa mengajarimu Kagemane no Jutsu,"

Kedua lelaki cerdas itu diam saling berhadapan. Yang satu cerdas dan punya kekuatan, tetapi sedang menggelisahkan seseorang. Sedangkan yang satunya, jenius meski tak bisa bertarung, dan punya keinginan mempelajari jutsu. Keduanya telah saling tawar menawar sesuatu yang dianggap penting bagi satu sama lain.

Hazuki melipat tangannya. Ia harus mengakui kalau tawaran Tema sangat menggiurkan.

Tema tahu, ialah yang memenangkan negoisasi ini.

"Tengah malam tadi, aku dibangunkan tuan Hashirama," Hazuki mulai bercerita.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi aku langsung dibawa ke kamar Shika Uchiha. Keadaan kamar itu sangat berantakan,…" Hazuki berhenti sejenak.

"Tuan Tobirama terluka, tertikam kunai beracun. Dan nonamu, Shika, tergeletak di dekat dinding, terluka di sekujur tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang basah. Sepertinya keduanya baru saja saling menyerang…"

"Apa?!" Tema tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Tuan Hashirama masih menyelidikinya."

Tema mematung.

"Mengapa keduanya saling menyerang?!"

"Saat ini keduanya masih dirawat, dan tuan Hashirama tampaknya belum bisa mencari keterangan pasti. Mendapatkan obat adalah prioritas utama, karena nonamu juga terluka cukup parah."

Tema mengatur nafasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi panik, khawatir akan keselamatan Shika.

_Aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya._

Bersambung ke

**Bagian Enam: HOKAGE**


	6. bagian enam: Hokage

Keduanya kembali saat fajar telah menyingsing. Matahari pagi belum mengeluarkan seluruh kehangatan sinarnya. Udara pagi Konoha yang sejuk, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan situasi rumah Senju yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam.

Hazuki langsung meracik obat, sedangkan Tema langsung menuju ke kamar Shika yang ternyata telah kosong. Shika entah dipindahkan kemana, namun kamarnya memang berantakan seperti ada bekas pertempuran yang baru saja terjadi. Tema bergegas menuju ruang kerja Hashirama untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Ia bertemu dengan kepala Klan Uchiha, baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang kerja Hashirama. Lelaki tua itu menatap Tema sebentar, tak mengatakan apapun, lalu melangkah pergi. Hashirama mengantarkan kepergiannya di belakangnya.

Tema menatap kepala klan yang pergi menjauh. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hashirama.

"Tema, kebetulan," sahut Hashirama.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, masuklah."

"Pertemukan aku dengan nona Shika,"

"Tidak bisa sekarang,"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi,"

Hashirama masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya, Tema. Hanya saja, aku berharap kau bisa dipercaya."

Tema menatap Hashirama dengan pandangan mantap. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, tuan Hashirama,"

Hashirama diam sejenak.

"Semalam, Shika berusaha membunuh adikku,"

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian enam: Hokage**

::

;

;

Rahang Tema mengeras.

"Kejadiannya di kamar Shika. Setahuku, memang tadi malam adalah waktu yang dijanjikan untuk mereka membicarakan masa depan pernikahan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu sehingga Shika menikam Tobirama dengan kunai beracun. Tobirama langsung balik menyerangnya dengan telak."

"Bagaimana keadaan nona Shika sekarang?"

_Persetan dengan keadaan adikmu Tobirama._

"Hazuki juga merawatnya sekarang,"

Kening Tema mengerut, meski tak terlalu dekat, ia mengenal siapa Shika Uchiha. Shika adalah kunoichi berpegalaman, yang artinya tidak akan semudah itu ia mengeluarkan senjata untuk membunuh.

Tema lalu berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau tuan Tobirama berniat _memperkosa _nonaku sebelum hari pernikahan tiba," Ia berhenti. Nada kalimatnya antara ancaman dan perkiraan. Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin Tobirama menyerang Shika, dan nonanya hanya membela diri.

"…wajar kalau tuan Tobirama diserang."

Hashirama menampakkan ekspresi amarah yang sangat halus di wajahnya, tapi nafasnya tetap tenang.

_Kemungkinan itu memang ada. _

"Tema, kunai yang ditikamkan Shika pada adikku itu telah dilumuri racun," suara Hashirama menekan. Padangan matanya lurus menatap Tema, yang anehnya tanpa pretensi menuduh.

"… racun mematikan yang bahkan Hazuki harus mencari obatnya." Kali ini Hashirama ganti menekan.

"Artinya, itu percobaan pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh nonamu."

Tema terdiam.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

_Madara. _

Tema teringat bibir Shika yang mengatakan itu, sore harinya sebelum itu terjadi. Lalu teringat pertanyaan Hashirama di hari pertama mereka berkunjung ke rumah Senju.

_Dia tidak menyukai calon mempelai wanita, kan?_

Tema menatap mata Hashirama. Berusaha mengukur ketulusan hati Hashirama.

_Kau tak tahu situasinya, Tema. Kalau Uchiha mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam ini, perang akan terjadi lagi._ Ia teringat Hazuki berkata demikian.

Konoha memang didirikan oleh perjanjian damai antara Uchiha denga Senju. Kejadian semalam tadi, dengan muda akan menyulutkan perang. Hubungan kedua klan akan rusak. Dan apa yang dibangun Hashirama akan hancur. Tobirama, adiknya sendiri menjadi sasaran percobaan pembunuhan oleh seorang gadis Uchiha di rumahnya sendiri. Hashirama dengan mudah dapat menuduh Uchiha dan kembali menyulutkan perang.

Tetapi tidak. Hashirama tidak bereaksi frontal. Ia menyelidiki. Bahkan memanggil kepala klan Uchiha. Dan kalau dilihatdari ekspresi wajah kepala klan tadi, tampaknya tidak ada konflik atau perdebatan keras. Tema mengira-ngira apakah apa yang diketahui kepala klan sama seperti yang ia ketahui.

Namun fakta bahwa Hashirama tidak semerta-merta bertindak emosional, kenyataan itu terasa amat mengganggu Tema.

_Lelaki ini… untuk Konoha, dia akan melakukan apapun._

_Untuk kedamaian Konoha, bahkan ketika nyawa adiknya yang dipertaruhkan, ia tidak mengikuti kecurigaannya sendiri. Ia bahkan menanyaiku sebagai kaki tangan klan Uchiha. Meskipun tentu ia juga tahu, kemungkinan besar aku akan menjaga rahasia._

_Kalau ia tahu rahasia itu. _

_Rahasia di balik air mata Shika kemarin siang. _

PIkirannya menjadi sedikit galau.

_Nona Shika, apa yang berada dalam pikiranmu?_

"Kau adalah anak buah yang paling dekat dengan Madara selama ini. Maaf bila ini kutanyakan padamu. Apakah Madara dekat dengan Shika?"

Tema berjanji dalam hati, ia takkan menjawab. Demi kesetiaannya untuk tuannya.

"Kau tak segera menjawab. Aku berasumsi memang mereka berdua memiliki hubungan. Wanita bisa sangat mengerikan bila mencintai seseorang."

Tema mengeraskan rahangnya. Hashirama bisa membaca pikirannya dengan tepat.

Bukan cuma seorang ahli strategi perang, dia juga bisa membaca pikiran lawannya dengan tepat.

"… dan itu tak jauh beda dengan lelaki. Mereka juga bisa nekat untuk mempertahankan apa yang mereka anggap penting, misalnya wanita yang mereka cintai,"

Hasirama menghela nafas, tampak lelah.

Lalu ia menatap Tema.

Beberapa detik lamanya.

Tema merasa kesetiaan dirinya sedang diukur olah Hashirama.

"Tema, untuk kedamaian Konoha, aku akan melakukan _apapun_,"

Pandangannya lurus mengancam.

"Bahkan kalau adikku sendiri yang menentang. Bahkan bila sahabatku sendiri yang menghalangiku."

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, apa tuan masih menganggap Tuan Madara sebagai sahabat?"

Hashirama tesenyum.

"Tema, aku dan Madara pernah menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain bahkan hingga pada taraf saling mengenal seperti sahabat. Kami begitu mengenal satu sama lain sehingga apa yang ia lakukan bisa kuramalkan, demikian sebaliknya."

Karena aku memahami kehilangannya pada Izuna, saat peperangan di lembah Akhir itu, aku bersedia mengorbankan diriku. Madara mengajukan syarat yang sulit. Ia berkata _"kita berdamai, tetapi syaratnya, bunuhlah adikmu atau dirimu sendiri,_". Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Tema?"

Tema menggeleng. Bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar cerita Hashirama.

_Jadi kisah itu memang benar. _

Itu memang rumor yang beredar, kalau di akhir masa perang antara Senju dan Uchiha, Madara yang terpojok mengajukan penawaran terakhir menerima kedamaian dengan syarat pengorbanan nyawa salah satu kakak beradik Senju. Tidak ada kejelasan pasti mengenai hal itu, dan baik Hashirama maupun Madara, juga Tobirama yang kala itu menjadi saksi, tak mau angkat bicara soal itu.

"Aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri, tetapi Madara sendiri mencegahnya." Mata Hashirama menerawang.

Tema terkesiap.

_Lelaki ini… untuk Konoha, dia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun. Bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya._

_Selama ini aku berpikir, kualitas seorang shinobi diukur dari kekuatannya, tetapi… _

Tema menatap Hashirama.

_Orang ini… berbeda. Dia memiliki hati yang teguh yang tak bisa disamakan dengan keberanian mengangkat kunai. Dia memiliki … lebih dari itu. _

_Hashirama-sama, Hokage…_

… _tuan memang layak menjadi seorang Hokage. _

Tema mulai merasakan rasa hormat terhadap Hashirama, yang ternyata tak pernah ia duga memiliki kedalaman jiwa yang baru dipahaminya saat ini. Padahal ia tak tahu kalau pertanyaan berikutnya yang dilayangkan calon Hokage itu akan membuatnya seperti tersambar petir.

Hashirama memandang Tema dengan mata teduh yang tulus.

"Tema… kau sendiri, apakah menyukai gadis itu?"

Tema merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"Apa kau bersedia memperjuangkannya kalau ia kubiarkan bebas?"

"Apa maksudmu, tuan Hashirama?!" Tema berteriak.

Hashirama menopang dagunya. Matanya berkilat menatap Tema, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tema membenci padangan mata seperti itu. Hashirama sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku, Tema. Ini pertanyaanku untukmu, dan ini pribadi, bukan tentang tuanmu atau klan Uchiha. Ini tentangmu,"

Tema merasa kepalanya menjadi panas. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di wajah, tapi itu tentu itu sulit. Ibarat bertarung, Hashirama telah menyerang di tempat yang tepat. Kalau ia berbohong dan tak segera menjawab, Hashirama akan tahu. Kalau ia menjawab jujur, ia khawatir Hashirama menyimpan rencana lain.

"Tidak," akhirnya Tema menjawab.

Justru saat itu suara hati Tema berteriak sebaliknya. Keras menggema dalam jiwanya, mengakui sesuatu yang terpendam.

_Kau mencintai gadis itu, Tema!_

"Aku _tidak _mencintainya," bibirnya mengulang sekali lagi. Matanya menatap Hashirama.

Seorang shinobi terlatih macam Tema Kaze, dia bisa berbohong mengatakan berani padahal ia merasa takut. _Kita semua terlatih untuk berbohong._

Tapi suaranya serak.

Ia memang berbohong… berbohong dengan buruk.

Hashirama pasti akan tahu.

Hashirama tersenyum.

"Aku iri… Madara memiliki seorang hamba yang setia sepertimu." Ia tertawa getir, lalu berdiri. Tangannya memberikan kode kepada Tema untuk mengikutinya.

"Padahal kau _bebas _mencintai _siapapun_,"

Tema diam seribu bahasa.

Langkahnya terasa sedikit berat saat mengikuti Hashirama.

…

_Alam selalu berkata dengan jujur. _

_Tanah seharusnya berkumpul dengan sesama tanah. Ia akan menemukan teman. Hashirama adalah pohon, ia adalah kayu. Dan Hashirama membutuhkan tanah. Tema adalah tanah, kehadirannya akan bermakna bila sesuatu tumbuh di atasnya. _

_Dan saat bersama air, tanah melebur menjadi subur, menumbuhkan dengan makmur. _

_Berbeda saat bersama api, tanah liat dibakar dan dibentuk menjadi keras. _

_Tema Kaze, kau yang berasal dari klan angin, yang mengabdi pada Uchiha yang api, tetapi kau adalah tanah…_

_Disinilah tempatmu. Kau tak bisa mengingkarinya. _

…

Hashirama tahu, ia memiliki satu keunggulan dibanding Madara atau Senju lainnya, bahkan dari semua shinobi yang pernah lahir sebelumnya.

Kedalaman memahami jiwa seseorang.

Sang mempelai wanita dari Uchiha itu datang dengan membawa satu batu mulia yang belum terasah bernama Tema Kaze.

Kecerdasan pikiran ia butuhkan untuk Konoha. Kecerdasan yang selevel dengan Hazuki dan klan Nara-nya. Namun klan Nara bukan klan shinobi. Dan butuh kerja keras untuk mereka yang telah terbiasa menggembalakan kijang dan meramu herbal untuk menggantinya dengan kunai dan rapalan ninjutsu.

Tapi Tema Kaze berbeda. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Ia juga rendah hati, setia, bisa diajak berpikir strategis karena pikirannya dalam,…

.. dan juga kuat.

Hashirama merasa lebih sayang melepaskan Tema Kaze daripada Shika Uchiha.

_Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk,_ Hashirama berdoa dalam hati.

Karena bagaimanapun, Tema masih bidak Uchiha.

Bersambung ke

Bagian tujuh: IZUNA


	7. Bagian tujuh: Izuna

Tema melangkah mengikuti di belakang Hashirama.

"Tema, jangan terkejut kalau kau melihat keadaan nonamu," sahut Hashirama.

_Kalau kalian memperlakukannya tidak manusiawi, aku akan segera membawanya pergi. _

Diam-diam Tema mengukur panjang bayangan Hashirama, dan merencanakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan untuk kabur.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, Hazuki baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Pakaiannya berlapis baju berwarna hijau muda, yang terdapat bercak darah. Ia menginstruksikan beberapa hal kepada dua orang shinobi yang berjaga di luar, lalu melangkah pergi. Ketika berbalik, ia berpapasan dengan Hashirama dan Tema. Ia menatap Tema sekilas, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hashirama. Hashirama mendengarkan dan mengangguk.

Tema merasa penasaran dan tak senang.

_Meskipun kalian ramah pada kami, kami tetap pendatang. Orang asing yang bukan bagian dari kalian. _

Hazuki mendekati Tema.

"Seharusnya ia sudah sadar sekarang. Tetapi kondisinya terlalu lemah sehingga ia belum juga bangun. Kalau kau bisa membuatnya bangun, bangunkan dia,"

Hashirama dan Tema masuk ke dalam kamar, sementara Hazuki pergi mengecek keadaan Tobirama.

Shika terbaring dengan rambut terurai, matanya terpejam rapat. Ranjang yang ditempatinya sedikit bernoda darah, dan Hazuki telah membalut kaki, tangan, dan sebagian kehernya. Matanya ditutup oleh sehelai kain hitam. _Untuk mencegah Sharingan-nya terbuka_−pikir Tema. Di sekeliling tempat tidurnya telah diberi segel dengan kapur berwarna hitam. Segel itu akan aktif bila terdapat aktivasi cakra. Ini untuk menjaga Shika bila terbangun dan kembali menyerang. Segel itu untuk melumpuhkannya.

Tema berlutut di samping tempat tidur.

Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Shika, mengukur nadinya. Lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Shika. Mendengarkan ritme detak jantungnya. Hashirama mengawasi di belakangnya.

Detaknya tak beraturan.

Tema menghela napas. Menatap Shika yang terbaring.

_Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau terlihat cantik. _

Pikirannya melayang teringat kata-kata Hashirama barusan:

_Kau bebas mencintai __**siapapun,**__ Tema. _

Shika mendesis pelan, bibirnya bergerak sedikit.

"Ia mengigau," sahut Hashirama, ikut menajamkan pendengarannya.

Tema langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Shika.

Shika menyebut satu nama, yang ketika mendengarnya, hati Tema tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

"_Izuna…_"

;

;

Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu

::

**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**

**Bagian tujuh: Izuna**

::

;

;

Kedekatan Madara dengan Shika, Tema tahu persis.

Hubungan antara Izuna dengan Shika, Tema baru menyadari…

"Begitu rupanya…. aku paham sekarang," Hashirama melipat tangannya dan menunduk. Ia juga mendengar dengan jelas nama yang disebut Shika dalam kondisi tak sadar.

Baik Tema maupun Hashirama memiliki kesimpulan yang sama, mengapa Shika berusaha membunuh Tobirama kemarin malam.

_Gadis ini menjadi pembalas dendam atas kematian Izuna Uchiha._

Ada cinta yang bertahan dan dibawa mati. Dan ketika salah satu hidup, pembalasan dendam menjadi pilihan yang tampak terhormat. Wanita, mereka mampu menanggung beban dendam dan penderitaan semacam ini.

Menyadari itu, dada Tema terasa sakit. Entah kenapa.

-o0o-

Madara dan Izuna Uchiha, dua pemimpin klan Uchiha yang selalu berada di garis depan. Saling mengisi, berbagi, berperang bersama dan nyaris tak terpisahkan. Madara lebih kuat dari Izuna, namun adiknya itulah yang pertamakali membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara dihargai sebagai shinobi terkuat dalam klan, namun Izuna dihargai sebagai yang paling berbudi dan cerdas. Namun tak semua orang tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak langsung menonjol sejak awal. Saat kecil, Madara dan Izuna hampir sama dengan anak-anak lain dan diperlakukan sama. Dan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang ditolak, Shika Uchiha.

Shika Uchiha satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang berelemen angin dan berambut pirang, meskipun ia memiliki Sharingan. Mengapa demikian? Karena Shika anak yang tidak diinginkan, asal usulnya tak jelas. Ada rumor mengatakan kalau Shika adalah anak perang, yang berasal dari benih seorang musuh yang memperkosa ibunya, seorang kunoichi Uchiha dalam perang. Karena itu elemennya bukan api, dan rambutnya pirang meskipun ia memiliki Sharingan. Darah Uchiha yang seharusnya kental tercampuri darah lain yang berkekuatan sama.

Shika berkali-kali dikirim sebagai shinobi garis depan, sebagai mata-mata, dan umpan musuh, yang kematiannya tak akan mendatangkan kerugian apapun untuk klan Uchiha. Tetapi Shika selalu berhasil bertahan hidup. Terutama karena Madara dan Izuna selalu berdiri di belakangnya, menjaga gadis itu.

Meskipun saat dewasa ketiganya tak selalu berdekatan, semua orang tahu kalau Madara dan Izuna memperdulikan Shika. Keduanya menjadi pelindung Shika dari kebijakan klan yang seolah-olah tak menginginkan Shika.

"Shika," panggil Izuna suatu hari. Saat keduanya memiliki waktu bertemu empat mata. Hanya berdua saja.

Shika berdiri menghadap Izuna, menatapnya. Angin melambai-lambaikan rambutnya yang pirang.

Izuna menatapnya juga. Matanya yang hitam kelam, wajahnya yang tampan dan halus, dan rambutnya yang hitam legam, ikut dibelai oleh angin.

"Jangan katakan apapun, kak Izuna," Shika tersenyum, menunduk. Air matanya ingin membanjir keluar, tetapi ia telah terbiasa untuk menahan kepedihan.

"Kau tak boleh mencintaiku. Kau seorang pemimpin. Sedang aku…"

_Aku anak haram, anak perang. Meskipun bola mataku adalah Sharingan. _

"Shika, aku tak peduli itu semua," Izuna menatapnya lurus. "meskipun semua anggota klan menentangku, aku tetap akan _menikahimu_," Izuna mendekat, jemarinya menyentuh dagu Shika, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya kembali.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku berat untuk melamarmu hanyalah… " Izuna berhenti sejenak. Ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kakakku, Madara."

Shika berkelit menghindar, kembali menjauh.

Terkadang ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Madara yang kuat, yang kejam, yang dingin dan tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Shika. Madara, kakak Izuna, yang sama menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya.

"Siapa aku, sehingga membuat hubungan kalian terganggu?" Shika tertawa pelan, getir.

"Kadang aku merasa mati dalam perang lebih baik bagiku…"

Izuna memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan katakan itu," bisiknya.

Shika merasa dirinya luruh.

"Aku mencintaimu," Izuna berkata lirih di telinga Shika.

Shika menyentuh tangan kekar Izuna, menyerap kehangatan itu sejenak, lalu memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku. Kakakmu akan membencimu,"

"Ia sudah merelakanmu untukku, Shika."

_Benarkah…?_

Sosok Madara yang kuat dan kesepian berkelebat dalam pikiran Shika.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup," Izuna mendekapnya erat.

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

;

;

;

_Izuna, kenapa justru kau yang mendahuluiku?_

Shika mematung di depan peti mati Izuna.

Jasad Izuna yang membeku, tak bergerak. Matanya terbalut kain putih, Mangekyo-nya telah diberikan kepada Madara sebelum mati.

_Siapa yang membunuhmu, Izuna?_

Tetapi semuanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang mau menjelaskan apapun kepada kekasih Izuna yang tak diinginkan keberadaannya itu.

Madara, ia juga hanya diam. Hatinya dipenuhi dendam.

;

;

;

Madara berdiri di balik pohon, tepat di belakang Shika. Cakranya telah ditahan, sehingga shinobi tipe sensori sehebat apapun tak akan mendeteksi kehadirannya yang menyusup ke halaman belakang rumah Senju. Ia ingin bertemu Shika secara rahasia.

Hanya Shika yang mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Kak Madara," bisik Shika. Berdiri membelakangi pohon tempat Madara bersembunyi.

"Shika," suara Madara terdengar berat, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Tobirama,"

Tubuh Shika menegak. Ia tak akan berbalik dan menemui Madara, karena akan membuat kehadiran Madara diketahui.

"Itu keputusan klan, kak Madara," Shika berkata penuh sesal. "aku hanya bisa menerimanya,"

"Shika, klan Uchiha telah begitu kejam padamu…," nada suara Madara berubah penuh rasa benci. Shika bisa merasakan kepahitan itu. "Klan ini telah kehilangan kehormatannya," suara Madara terdengar memendam amarah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kak…" Shika hanya tak ingin Madara khawatir.

"Shika," Madara bergerak sedikit, menimbulkan suara gemerisik halus.

"Apa kau tahu _siapa _yang _menyebabkan kematian Izuna_?"

Shika merasa kebencian dan kerinduannya bangkit tiba-tiba. Ia tak pernah mendapat penjelasan pasti akan kematian Izuna dalam perang.

"Siapa?"

Mata Shika melebar, siap mendengarkan.

"Tobirama,"

Shika berbalik dengan gerakan mendadak. Mencari sosok Madara. Ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Ia ingin mencengkram Madara untuk bertanya, benarkah apa yang ia katakan. Benarkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hanya sehelai daun yang jatuh dari balik pohon.

Madara telah menghilang

Meninggalkan kebencian yang bangkit tiba-tiba. Juga luka rasa sakit kehilangan kekasih, yang terbuka kembali.

_Tobirama .. yang membunuh Izuna? _

Air matanya langsung mengalir.

Rasa benci itu berganti dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Takut terhadap klan Uchiha, terhadap Senju, Tobirama, dan nasib. Kumpulan klan, keramahan Hashirama, sikap dingin Tobirama, semuanya datang silih berganti. Membuat ia sulit bernafas dan merasakan sakit yang tak terjelaskan.

_Aku dipaksa menikahi pembunuh kekasih yang kucintai… _

Tubuhnya langsung menggigil. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia berjalan limbung dan tak tentu arah.

_Kenyataan ini terlalu kejam. _

Ia berusaha menemukan pegangan.

Dan saat itu, hanya Tema yang dapat ia temukan.

Ia menangis di depan Tema hingga puas. Tema hanya diam, mendengarkannya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Seandainya ia bisa menceritakannya semuanya…

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Kali ini, malam ini, ia benar-benar ingin mati.

Dalam pembalasan dendam kepada pembunuh yang telah merenggut cintanya…

-o0o-

Tema masih teringat tangisan Shika kemarin siang. Terasa begitu menyedihkan.

Memberanikan diri, ia menggenggam tangan Shika.

_Nona, bangunlah, kumohon. _

Hazuki tergopoh masuk dan memanggil Hashirama.

Tema menajamkan pendengaran, berusaha mencuri degar pembicaraan Hazuki dengan Hashirama.

".. jantungnya berhenti berdetak,…"

Tema memejamkan mata.

_Sepertinya Tobirama meninggal. _

Ia eratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Shika.

_Nona, kalau mereka menghukummu, aku akan membawamu pergi. _

-o0o-

Hingga akhir dunia pun Madara takkan mengakui kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Namun hal yang sebaliknya juga berlaku bagi Madara. Ia tak rela kalau Shika menjadi milik Tobirama. Bahkan, ia tak sepenuhnya rela memberikan Shika kepada Izuna. Dan ketika Izuna terbunuh, sejak awal Madara tahu kalau posisi Izuna tak tergantikan dalam hati Shika.

_Kalau aku tak bisa memiliki Shika, maka tidak ada siapapun yang boleh memilikinya. _

Cinta yang tak terbalas itu bisa mendatangkan kebencian juga.

Tobirama,… yang membunuh adiknya yang ia sayangi, Izuna.

Rencana yang brutal. Rencana pembalasan dendam yang memanfaatkan perasaan wanita yang bisa sangat menakutkan. Ia menemui Shika beberapa jam sebelum Shika berbicara empat mata dengan Tobirama. Dan mengatakan siapa pembunuh Izuna. Rahasia yang mati-matian dipertahankan oleh kepala klan, agar Shika tak menolak ketika ia djodohkan dengan Tobirama. Agar Shika, sama seperti Madara, tak menyulut kembali perang antara Senju dan Uchiha.

_Wanita memang menakutkan, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Ada cinta yang terus dipelihara hingga rela mati, bahkan ketika lelaki yan dicintai itu telah pergi. Cintanya bertahan. Dan demikian juga niat pembalasan dendamnya. Yang dilakukan Madara hanyalah menyiram luka akibat kehilangan itu hingga terbuka kembali. Seperti menyiramkan minyak kepada api. Seperti pemain catur yang memanfaatkan bidak rendahan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

_Tobirama akan mati di tangan calon pengantinnya sendiri… sebuah pembalasan dendam yang sangat manis. _

_Dan perang akan tersulut kembali. _

_Konoha akan hancur. _

Madara tersenyum puas.

Bersambung ke

Bagian delapan: KAZE


	8. Bagian delapan: Kaze

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup…"_

_Shika siuman dari mimpi yang panjang. _

_Suara yang familiar. Kalimat yang terdengar begitu bermakna untuknya. _

_Bayangan Izuna mengabur dalam pandangan matanya. Berikut kenangannya yang hanya dapat ditemuinya dalam mimpi. _

_Izuna, dia sudah pergi. Tobirama yang membunuhnya. _

_Ada tangan yang kekar yang menggenggam tangannya, erat. Ada kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan yang begitu lama tak ia rasakan sejak kematian Izuna. _

_Kau sudah pergi, Izuna,.. ataukah aku yang sudah mati?_

"_Aku mempercayaimu,"_

_Kehangatan itu memuaskannya akan rasa rindu, kerinduan untuk dicintai dan merasa berharga. _

_Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya kembali terasa. Juga kekangan cakra yang tak terlihat yang terasa menyumbat dan menyesakkan dadanya. Kedua mataya ditutup rapat, agar Shaingannya terkekang. _

_Rasa sakit itu kembali menghadang. Kerinduan dan kebencian itu terlalu besar. Membentuk cakra yang berkebalikan dengan s_

_Siapa yang menggenggam tanganku?_

_Aneh, auranya begitu mirip Izuna._

"_Siapa kau?"_

Tema berbisik di telinga Shika.

"Ini aku, nona,"

_Karakter dalam kisah Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_Plot, cerita, Tema Kaze, Shika Uchiha dan Hazuki Nara adalah milik Kai Anbu_

_::_

_**Kisah Angin dan Bayangan**_

_**Bagian delapan: Kaze**_

_::_

"Aku masih hidup?" Shika berusaha mebuka matanya tetapi hanya kegelapan dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari matanya tertutup. Tangan dan kakinya seperti berada dalam keadaan terikat. Tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, hingga ke tulang-tulang. SEmalam Tobirama menghantamnya dengan keras menggunakan jurus air miliknya.

Tema menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Shika merasa kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membantu meredakan rasa sakit.

Kalau ia hidup, seharusnya ia sendirian. Kesakitan sendirian, dijauhkan dari siapapun. Tapi mengapa Tema justru berada di sampingnya? Mengapa justru ada seseorang yang mendekap tangannya erat, seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang penting, selain Izuna atau Madara?

Ia berada di tengah Senju, bekas musuh. Ia baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan berencana. Ia tahu tidak ada ampun untuk shinobi yang menyusup dan gagal membunuh lawan; ia telah tertangkap dan pastilah eksekusi mati akan menunggunya.

Tapi justru di saat-saat ini ada kehangatan manusia yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Nona,"

Suara Tema terasa begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Tema," Shika membalas.

_Kau…_

"Kaburlah begitu ada kesempatan," bisik Tema pelan.

_Pergi? Pergi ke mana?_

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Kau akan dihukum mati di sini, kau harus pergi,"

"Aku ingin mati,"

"Kau harus tetap hidup,"

"Aku gagal,"

"Kumohon, Nona. Kau harus tetap hidup!"

"Untuk apa?"

Tema terdiam.

Ia teringat salah satu bait dalam buku strategi yang dibacanya kemarin, ketika Shika datang dan tiba-tiba menangis.

_Musuh yang telah kehilangan semuanya, adalah musuh yang harus diwaspadai. Mereka tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk hidup. Karena itu, mereka berani mati dan akan melakukan hal-hal nekat yang di luar dugaan. Karena dalam hidup mereka, tak ada lagi satupun yang tersisa. Musuh yang memiliki teman, keluarga, majikan atau klan tempat mengabd, mereka bisa menjadi lawan tangguh karena berjuang untuk sesuatu yang penting. Sedangkan musuh yang telah kehilangan segalanya kecuali nyawanya, mereka bisa menjadi pasukan berani mati yang nekat. Musuh yang masih memiliki sesuatu yang diperjuangan, mereka masih memiliki akal sehat. Musuh yang sendirian dan sebatangkara, mereka hanya memiliki kesedihan, mereka bisa gila dan berbahaya. _

Tema melihat kesamaan paragraf itu dengan situasi Shika.

Dipaksa menikahi pembunuh kekasih yang dicintainya, Klan Uchiha memang tak berperasaan, Klan Uchiha telah mengumpankannya kepada Tobirama. Shika telah kehilangan segalanya. Makanya ia menjadi nekat membunuh Tobirama.

Tobirama bisa menyerangnya hingga tewas.

Tapi ia masih hidup.

Hidup untuk apa?

"Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, nona." Tema memohon.

"Karena kalau kau mati,… artinya aku gagal melindungimu,"

Shika diam.

Tema mendengar isakan pelan. Lalu erangan lemah yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Shika menangis.

Kain hitam penutup matanya mulai basah.

"Apa aku penting bagimu , Tema?" Shika mengulang.

"Ya, nona,"

Shika memejamkan mata. Kali ini kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Shika lebih erat.

"Kau_… sangat penting_ bagiku,"

Shika merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Tema mencium tangannya.

"Kalau kau tak kuat, … aku akan membantumu,"

Suara Tema menggema lembut, dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

_Kalau kau tak kuat lagi untuk hidup, aku akan menolongmu. _

Kemudian yang dirasakan Shika berikutnya adalah telapak tangan dan jari-jari Tema yang kukuh menyentuh telinganya, tengkuknya, dan menyusuri pipinya, perlahan.

_Mengapa aku baru mengetahui keberadaan dirimu baru di saat-saat seperti ini, Tema?_

Tema berusaha menghayati momen singkat itu.

_Kalaupun kita berhasil kabur, aku hanyalah seorang abdi. Aku tak bisa bersanding denganmu, nona. _

Permukaan kulit yang halus, rambut yang pirang keemasan,.. seandainya bisa, Tema ingin menjadikan semua itu miliknya.

_Kau penting bagiku, Nona. _

Kata-kata itu tertahan dalam kebisuan. Tema tak mampu mengatakannya. Ia hanya seorang Kaze, klan rendahan yang engabdi pada Uchiha.

Namun sebisa mungkin akan ia ungkapkan kepedulian dan cintanya secara nyata, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar Shika bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Tema melepaskan penutup mata Shika.

Dan mata mereka berdua bertatapan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Shika Uchiha. _

-o0o-

Hashirama berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat tidur Tobirama. Hazuki dan beberapa shinobi medis tengah berusaha menolong adiknya yang sekarat.

Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak, tetapi kemudian berdetak lagi, dengan irama tak beraturan. Kesadaran Tobirama juga kembali, namun ia sangat kesakitan. Efek racun itu membuat lukanya tak bisa menutup. Meskipun penawarnya mulai bekerja, pemulihan lukanya membutuhkan waktu.

"Bertahanlah, adikku," Hashirama berdoa dalam hati.

Sejak kecil ia sudah bersiap untuk kehilagan semua orang yang ia sayangi dalam peperangan. Termasuk kehilangan Tobirama. Ia telah siap bila kali ini harus kehilangan Tobirama, namun kematian akibat dibunuh oleh calon pengantinnya sendiri, itu kematian yang sangat menyedihkan, dan tak pantas untuk shinobi sekuat Tobirama. Hashirama beberapa kali menarik napas agar pikirannya jernih terkendali.

Siapa yang harus dipersalahkan dalam kondisi ini selain Shika Uchiha sendiri? Klan Uchiha juga keliru karena menempatkan Shika dalam situasi ini….

"Tuan.. !" seorang shinobi tergopoh masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hashirama berbalik.

"Mereka berusaha kabur! "

Hashirama terkesiap.

"Siapa?"

"Shika Uchiha dan Tema Kaze."

Hashirama mengepalkan tangannya.

_Tema, apakah kau juga bersekongkol?_

-o0o-

Madara menatap dari kejauhan, rumah keluarga Senju dari rimbunan pohon. Ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, sebelum bersiap-siap menyerbu. Ia meraba sakunya dan sekali lagi, mengeluarkan satu helai kertas yang diterimanya kemarin sore, langsung dikirimkan oleh Shika. Pesannya singkat dan jelas:

_Aku akan membunuh Tobirama malam ini untuk membalas dendam. _

_Kalau aku gagal, dan aku masih hidup, tolong bunuhlah aku segera. _

_Shika. _

Madara memejamkan matanya.

_Membunuhmu, … bagaimana caranya, Shika?_

Meskipun ia membenci kenyataan kalau Shika masih mencintai adiknya, Madara tak bisa membunuhnya. Lebih masuk akal,… menjadikan Shika miliknya dengan berbagai cara.

Toh, kini… Shika telah menjadi penjahat. Ia berusaha membunuh Tobirama, orang terpenting kedua dari sebuah klan penting di Konoha. Sebagai mempelai yang dikirimkan mewakili klan Uchiha, tindakan Shika membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke klan Uchiha, dan juga tak bisa kembali ke Senju. Hashirama tentu akan memberikan hukuman mati kepadanya.

_Kemana lagi ia akan menuju?_

Madara tersenyum bengis.

_Kepadaku. Tentu saja. _

Bersambung ke Bagian Sembilan:

KAGEMANE


End file.
